Behold the Anthem
by AnnePierce
Summary: AU/: She's the heart breaker who plays by her rules. He's the watcher and might just be the one to break them. FTL
1. She's not a lady

**AN: This is an AU in which Emma lives in the Enchanted Forest, still an orphan though and works as a bounty hunter. Please for this fic's and my sake pretend there were bounty hunters and this type of dresses in that time. NO on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah..right**

Emma Swan slams the pair of old rusty doors open and enters the tavern as if she owned the damn place. She advances to one of the few empty tables walking with an air that clearly says dare to mess with me, and a strange over confidence that clearly says this girl knows what she wants and it'll take more than a few pretty words to get any type of reaction from her.

The place is the same as always. Poor looking, rundown and full of men and women who are poor unfortunate souls that take solace on drinking trying to forget the crappy life they have to go through. A beautiful illusion it was, to just _let go_, have no worries and be free; that was of course until dawn arrived and you were force to return your feet to land and drop from cloud nine as if someone had punched you in the gut. That much she had learn, through her life like any other person she'd had her ups and downs, victories and failures, a romance that had once spark an ounce of hope in her when she was still a reckless naïve child that ended up being her sweetest downfall; that tiny spark being blown out like the fire that disappears from a candle once its wax is already over; cause in reality **everything **was time-framed, nothing lasted forever and the whole "true love" and "happily ever after" was a huge fakery, the only way for parents to sooth their children's worries of whether love would find them; but of course as luck would have it she didn't get those soothing moments cause Emma Swan was not only a broken, damage, lonely woman. NO. She just happen to be one of the many orphans who happened to be mysteriously abandoned; all this past reasons were clearly a more than good explanation of why she had walls sky-high and why the word trust was most definitely not include in her dictionary. She knew that life could be the cruelest bitch towards you and that's why she had manage until now, she is a survivor and knows the situations she has to deal with, she is always one step ahead of what might come and that's exactly why she is the best at what she does. Nothing comes unexpectedly at her and if by some weird decision of "fate" (not that she believed such a thing existed) something like that could happen then she always had a plan B, C, D, E and the entire alphabet if you wanted. She was resourceful, extremely perceptive and had one of- if not the best ability to read people.

She made her way and was please to see that almost every man was staring at her, inspecting her from head to toe and that was a good sign, means the whole spending-four-hours-at-getting-ready thing was really worth it. At least she had put effort into this one; she was tired because her "night man" had been able to easily waltz his way in and out of the royal guard's reach, alas the reason why they came to her being the best at this. His name is Thomas Carlyle, 37, medium height and extremely charming fellow. He had manage to outrun the law for six months, ignoring the huge wanted signs and living life like he well pleased. Of course that ended tonight, hence the reason she had put so much effort in looking "presentable" after all there weren't lots of reasons for women to wear this type of short pink dress and put that much effort that you even ended up curling your hair. Thanks to a tip she had learned that the man was going to be here tonight and she was more than ready to catch him but not without a little foreplay; normally she hated foreplay but just for this one I mean seeing the look of a man when he realizes he has been catch off-guard, that because of his giant ego and overconfidence he doesn't realize he's falling until he lands flat on the ground. TOTALLY WORTH IT.

She scanned her surroundings until her eyes landed on a secluded table on the other end of the tavern and she had to hide her smirk, right on time there was Graham. They had met not too long ago in one of her little "wood expeditions" as he so kindly put it, instead of the reality which was starving to death no other option than hunt. After that they had become incredibly close dare she say _friends_, and neither knew at what point happen but one day they were talking on the forest and the next he helped her with her catches. She was the seducer, the heartbreaker who lures them to their downfall and enjoys every bit of it; on the other hand Graham got the sucky job which was after she led them unconscious- like most of the time – he'll carry them over to the guards and charge their payment. This was the typical routine in which they had settled and they were perfectly happy with it. She gave him a slight mock a salute and he nodded with the same carefulness.

She turns her head and lucky luck there was the night catch yeah she thought sarcastically. She analyzed his every move, from the way he scans the room and his eyes land directly on her to how sends her his best "irresistible" smile and then after a moment of examination he turns his head again and focuses on what or better said who he initially came looking for. She watches him advance to a large table which happens to be full of drinking pirates and the fact that definitely picks her interest is that he asks to talk to the captain. She watches him take a seat at the table and then she spots for the very first time at the edge of the table, obviously a place expressing power and dominance, a man but oh sweet baby Jesus she recognizes she's seen her fair shed of men being a bounty hunter and everything but the man has the looks. Tan skinned and muscle, jet black hair, a light stubble that gives him just the right touch and those eyes, she doesn't remember if she'd ever seen such a pure blue ever; he's dress completely in leather from head to toe and even has some guy-liner on outlining his already too beautiful eyes. His entire air screams dark and danger, cockiness flowing off of him and a hidden promise that once you get in you never get out, the type of man who knows how to play the game and lure you into the perfect cat-and-mouse game making you believe you're the one who holds the strings only to later reveal he has had every single move calculated and that you fell into the clear with the predator/pray game only this time it is pretty clear who the predator is, the type of man she would've gone for in her early years without a doubt, she sighs.

Is only then that she finally notices a soft glimmer and looking better is that a…hook? For fuck's sake so the typical pretty pace is no other than the infamous Captain Hook. She has heard stories of course, rumors about how he had the audacity to steal the Dark One's wife and take her away only to later be found by the Dark One himself and be ripped from both his love and left hand, after that it is said he fled to Neverland where he stayed over 300 years planning and perfecting his revenge towards the sorcerer. Rumors say his heart is rotten, one of the darkest souls alive that true to his pirate nature sees something he wants or needs and takes it, regrets nothing, pillages and has committed all crimes known and unknown to man, has a well known reputation all over the realms and certified womanizer, also it is said he possesses the fastest and most beautiful ship in all the lands and that it is made of enchanted wood, though no one knows how he got it. Of course these are all stories, rumors that come from and unknown period of time since supposedly the man is like ten times his actual age.

She thinks that if Thomas Carlyle is indeed talking/asking whatever the hell with Captain Hook is because he's onto something, and so is then that she decides that she has to intervene not only for the kingdom's sake because only God knows what could possibly come out from a talk with Hook but also because she's growing tire of sitting on a table, all alone, without being able to even have a drink (not that she's desperate for rum but it's a TAVERN) when she could possibly be home in her little cottage, wearing _comfortable _clothes and just relaxing. She stands up abruptly and notices that this catches Graham's attention, while she makes her way towards a little empty table right next to Hook's pretending to be annoyed by the drunk men sitting near her and eyeing her like a piece of meat. She takes a sit, sighs, and stares at the ceiling pretending to be deep in thought and miserable. She tries to listen to Carlyle's and Hook's conversation but the loud tavern noise makes it near impossible. "Excuse me" she hears Thomas say to her and she bits her lip in order to hide a smirk. Showtime.

"Yes?" she asks with her most innocent voice while turning around to face the man with what could only be describe as stupid blonde behavior, he gives her an appraising look "I couldn't help but notice you when I was entering and dare I say your beauty strike me like no other" Emma had to suppress a roll of her eyes and instead giggle in a silly way this apparently making Carlyle feel like he had a shot with her so he got up from Hook's table and took the seat in front of her smiling mischievously "Well sir dare I must say that's not the proper way of treating a lady" Emma feign an offended tone and his mouth twitch into a full grin "I must ask for your pardon my lady is just as I expressed your beauty had me captivated from the beginning and I can't help but wonder who this enchanting beauty and personality belongs to" he said getting close like that would encourage her to talk, she scoffed mentally he was just like any other dougebag and here came the intriguing question: who would she be today? "My name's Marina and who might you be?" she said in a flirty tone "The name's Robert" hmm of course he wouldn't go with his actual identity "So Marina care to tell me about yourself?" he said trying to make small-talk before going in for the actual chase, Emma thought for a moment and decided to go for the simply "I'm a poet, I just find emotions to be so passionate and I love the idea of being able to describe a perfect stranger just by one look. I think it's my favorite part of the job" his eyebrows shoot up in a surprise manner at this, clearly fake "Oh really? Well let me tell you something Marina I'm a traveler I do as I please with my life and got enough resources to last me a lifetime, I love adventures and I just happen to think you might be the perfect adventure. Care to embark on the journey with me?" he said expanding his grin, the nerve of this bastard knowing what he had done not only to the kingdom (about it she could care less) but to the people who were once his family, what the wife, Mikaela, was going through, alone with three kids. Oh yes if Emma Swan was sure of something is that she had just taken the decision that this bastard was sure as hell going down, tonight!

"Well talking about enticing and mysterious people…what kind of adventure. Oh wait it will be something like forbidden and passionate? Like a thief story?" she said pretending to be completely entrance and exited like a three year old when she hears Snow White and Prince Charming's classic tale for the first time. "Oh so I am a thief now? Well I'm most certainly ready to steal a young lady's heart" Not only that something inside Emma told her, and all of the sudden she felt the urge to throw up at this pig, she felt repulse. "Is that so?" was her only reply and apparently the guy was in too much of a daze that he didn't notice her lack of enthusiasm "Tell you what Marina, why don't you use that talent of yours and tell me what you see in this thief's soul" he said trying to sound as charming as they come. Emma felt the smirk starting to rise on her face, oh it was coming! "Well you are..pretty good looking" she said faking a blush, while the man gave her a wink and signaled with his head for her to continue "You're charming.." she said not being able to contain the grin anymore and he took this as a good sign that she was interested he leaned in even more "uhu?" he murmured with much more interest, oh feed a man's ego and you'll get him gloating "and oh please correct me if I'm wrong" she said sounding super exited, which she was now that she had the adrenalin rushing through her veins ready to go for the hunt "Yes?" he said giving her the most charming smile he could wear. Gotcha mutherfucker! "You're a complete bastard who left his only chance at being love and held by a real family only to begin a crap life while ruining other's in order to get gold and being the shittiest less-interesting asshole I've ever known" she said smiling smugly at his stunned expression "Who..who are you?" he said and Emma knew the answer automatically "the person who'll take your sorry ass back to where it belongs, finally being able to free the towns of your awful face in their posters since I guess you've notice don't make such a pretty decoration" she retorted anticipating his last plan by fleeing the place so before he could stand up she muttered in a warning tone "I wouldn't do that if I were you" and his eyes snapped up to hers while he said "Get lost bitch" and he was so into making the run for it that he didn't notice Emma's outstretch ankle and in his hiss he fell face hard into Hook's table, head making a crack sound, right next to the captain's arm. Immediately she got the entire table's attention but she could care less, she was into her job and she was going to damn well do it. "Tell me something I don't know" she said while graving a handful of hair and yanking his head back while her knee forced his legs to double over, making him into a kneeling position. Ahh nothing like humiliating a man. "You'll regret this" he hissed and she rolled her eyes "Please..I've hear that at least twenty times in the last two days" he looked at her and tried his final tactic "Whoever is paying you to do this I can outrun them, I have money" the nerve of this son of a bitch, he thought he could _buy_ her? Emma cocked a perfect eyebrow while giving him her "are you serious?" look "No you don't! And if you did you should give it to your family" she said "You whore!" he screamed and she rolled her eyes and ignored him watching as Graham was making his way through the crowds; she saw the man's forgotten drink on Hook's table so she took it without hesitance, it didn't matter if it was the dreadful rum she absolutely needed one. She threw her head back and swallowed the entire contents of the glass in one big gulp while putting it down when Graham finally arrived. He grabbed the man and punched him so hard that he finally fell unconscious the whole screaming deal getting to him and while doing this he gave a pointing look about the rum. "What? I sure as hell deserve a drink" he leaned in so no one could hear "Emma…that wasn't Thomas' drink" he said while he grabbed the man's body and dragged it out of the tavern as she turned around wide eye only to find no other than the infamous Captain Hook with an amused expression on his face and a raise eyebrow.

Now don't get Emma wrong _normally_ she would've gotten all evasive and establish that she didn't knew about the drink, be stubborn and leave; that was of course normally. Now today she doesn't know what the hell possessed her but she leaned in staring right into Hook's eyes while raising and eyebrow and licking her lips seductively and noticed how his eyes followed the pattern, only for her to stop and his eyes to snapped up and look right at her as he gave her a smile.

Devilish disarming smile she noticed.

And she was a hundred percent sure he was just about to come up with some quick remark or innuendo, knowing his well deserve reputation and well the pirate thing, when she gave him a wink and abruptly turned around walking right towards the doors. It was only when she was about to get out that Jimmy the tavern owner called to her from behind the bar where drinks were served "Would you be coming back tomorrow?" he screamed and she noticed again how all of the sudden the entire room's attention was now on her. She cocked an eyebrow at everyone and said loud enough for everyone to hear "Always nice to make an impression" she said with a slight nod to no one in particular, she was happy to see how the entire room's attention once again turned away from her, some people even looking embarrassed. I mean if people who frequently came here, and she was sure there were, were present she knew the question didn't need to be asked, after all she came here almost every day to catch her targets. She scanned the area briefly and found Hook's unwavering and intense blue eyes staring right at her, she swallowed thickly and attribute the sudden hot rising in her face to the crowded hot place. "Hey Jimmy?" she said still not looking away from Hook "Yeah?" she heard him say "Put his rum on my tab would you?" she said smirking and with one last mock salute she turned around and fled the place. Not noticing the smug smirk or the spark that had been ignited in the captain's eyes indicating only one possible thing: Challenge Set.

**Review? Thoughts?**

**Let me know what you think, could possibly turn out into more than a one-shot. Btw Lana Del Rey's "Born to die" was playing all the time :D Have a goodnight dearies!**


	2. Filling Appetizers

**Disclaimer: If the were in fact mine this two would've been canon long-ago, Peter Pan wouldn't be a freaky little pervert and they'd be happily living in Neverland :D **

**AN: On we go…**

Captain Killian Jones, better known nowadays as the infamous and villainous Captain Hook stands just by the large wooden table on his cabin, giving close inspection to some maps that lay there in order to decide where his next destination will be; just as a good respectable pirate captain.

Well at least that's the image he's trying to project.

Now don't get him wrong he cares about the course he'll be taking (most of the time) and cares deeply for his ship, his faithful and beautiful companion, the Jolly Roger. Ah a tough lass she is! A marvel he always says. The main problem relies on the fact that he doesn't seem to be able to focus on anything!

Bloody frustrating! He thinks.

The fact that his yesterday late night business didn't went as planned should have been his reason for this unexpected and unwelcome frustration, but no! Of bloody course NO! His attention and entire mind seemed to be focus on a certain woman that had most definitely caught his eye in the most unusual way.

She had caught his attention, he'll give her that. The air of authority and determination that she carried with herself once she entered the rundown tavern had been admirable and those long creamy smooth-looking legs were a piece of eye candy to any man but that's it. His first thought had been "tavern wench" and that it could be easy to go and do a little playing around, maybe a few drinks and latter more enjoyable activities that involved a bed, or well any flat surface for the matter. But then he noticed how all the actual wenches were aligned close to the bar line, surveying the place and looking for any poor man to lure, plus he noticed they all seemed to follow the same image code, which Feisty cracker (how he'd taken to call her) clearly didn't followed. So he continue to watch her for a while, noticing much to his luck how that little pink dress of hers hugged her body in all the right places; the woman could pull it off he admitted. He then watched as she took a sit at a little, empty table and started to survey the area around her, most likely looking for her night companion he thought, and at this he refocused his attention on what his crew was currently blabbering about.

Truth be told he was here for business and just that! Also his crew was enjoying a rightfully deserve rest after four unstoppable months at sea of pillaging, disarming and destroying other ships and sailing through countless of ripping storms with unwavering determination and courage. Damn did he have the best crew! Anyhow he kept listening to their nonsense until the man he was doing business with arrived.

After that everything went on very normal, the man said he had information on people who knew the whereabouts of the Dark One, and in exchange his only request was gold which was one of the easiest and most accessible things for the captain to acquire, so they kept on talking about how to seal their deal when he noticed the blond from early take a seat on a small empty table right beside his, looking pretty annoyed he may add, and tired, and miserable and all the things a beautiful woman like her shouldn't be. And why the bloody hell was he thinking of beautiful women in taverns looking miserable knowing that his train of thought would only end in one thing. Milah. He noticed, much to his dismay, how hopeless the blond looked and it reminded him too much of the night he had enter that tavern and seen her; such a beauty with such an inner sadness.

He had gallantly gone, like the gentleman he was, and had started conversation. Just small talk at first, but then it ended up in a completely life changing conversation about dreams, adventure and hope. After that the burning desire to get to know her only amplified and at that age Captain Killian Jones knew one thing only: anything he wanted he could have it as long as he fought for it. Milah had been by far the most captivating woman he'd met, and every day he couldn't help but marvel at the fact that since she had run away with him that spark of life that had been secretly hidden within her had come to the surface because of _him_. That was of course until the bloody coward of a husband she had came into their life, and not anymore as the cripple he had challenge on his ship long time ago…oh no, but as the Dark One and killed his love without mercy right in front of him.

His thoughts snapped back to the present and he noticed that his "business partner" was gawking at the blond with increasing interest and he couldn't help but chuckle when the man got up from his seat to go and try to conquer her, noticing with certain dismay how her eyes seemed to light up a little and they started to animatedly chat. He decided to ignore their conversation because with all honestly he had thought that with the air she had walked into the tavern she couldn't get easily fooled by men, this had been a certain disappointment, plus the fact that he didn't needed to hear the wanker's way of getting a woman's attention. So for the most part of their conversation he was paying attention to anything else until something most definitely caught his ears.

"You're a complete bastard who left his only chance at being love and held by a real family only to begin a crap life while ruining other's in order to get gold and being the shittiest less-interesting asshole I've ever known"

He was just about to turn around to see what _that_ had been all about when suddenly **¡SMACK!** The man's face had landed right next to his arm with a loud crack. He turned his face towards the blond who had him pinned down and what a sight to see she was. Her golden hair fell around her face and framed it like a halo, her bright green-blue eyes reminded him of both the forest and the magnificence of the ocean in a gorgeous combination and they held that life spark that had been missing before. She wore a maniac but at the same time exhilarating smile on those perfect pink lips of her, and her body...well the things he could do to her, the _very inappropriate_ things he could do to her. It was at that moment he realized how he had been most certainly wrong by thinking of her as a disappointment because in all truth?

The fools had been them. All of them at believing her act, including him! And to be able to fool Captain Hook, well you needed to have talent.

He continued to watch her, amazed the entire time at her quick retorts, her fierceness and determination, how clever and witty she was and above all her sharpness. She wouldn't miss a thing and had the man quite literally and metaphorically at his knees. He grew even more amazed at the fact that without a care in the world she grabbed _his_ drink, him being the Captain and all, and swallowed it in one gulp. The woman could keep her liquor, that much was obvious.

When her help mate came, he leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widen while she slowly turned around and face him again, this time giving him her proper attention. She stared at him curiously; examining him and most probably trying to read him while he returned the stare, his full of amazement and watching like a hawk for her next move. He knew bounty hunters of course, but he had never known of a woman who took it in her job line, and least of all a woman that was so damn good at it.

And then it happened.

She ran her tongue over her lips as if tasting the rum, _his_ rum for fucks sake, and clearly did it in the slowest and most sinful way and he couldn't help but follow the action with his eyes. Was she out for the catch still? Because he wouldn't mind spending a night with her, not at all. Suddenly she stopped the trail and immediately his eyes snapped back up to hers to notice that she had a perfectly quirk eyebrow and a small mischievous smile, he quickly returned it with his most lethal one that he knew woman just couldn't resist and was about to say some pick-up line when she wink at him and abruptly turned around and left to the door.

He couldn't believe it. Had he just imaging that? At one point they were all eye-flirt and the next she just _leaves_? Man that had been one ego blow. He was sure she was going to be putty in his hand, he had been informed by a majority of the women population just how fine he was and he was sure that there was some attraction in there, at least from his side.

He followed her with his line if vision and saw her stop when the tavern owner asked if she would be coming back tomorrow. Ahh so she was a regular, probably made all her bounty catches in here. She turned around and noticed how apparently that question had caught everyone's attention, so she quirk an eyebrow and said to no one in particular but at the same time to everyone:

"Always nice to make an impression"

And bloody fuck he'd be damned! Wasn't that _his_ quote?! And most importantly, was he really letting this girl go? He couldn't have taken his eyes off of her even if he wanted to because she had most certainly made an impression. A sudden burning urge rushed through him to go and talk to her and that wasn't good at all. Why did he suddenly wanted to go and uncover this stranger who was just like any woman around. It reminded him too much of the urge he felt when he met...no! He wouldn't go there, at least not today.

He saw how she suddenly turned and locked her gaze directly with his. Hers full of something he couldn't quite place, as if she was looking for something, but anyhow it kept being an intense unwavering stare and of course he returned it with equal fervor. She then called the owner once again and said a phrase that had been troubling him since last night.

"Put his rum on my tab would you?"

And with a too proud smirk and a mock salute she left.

He focused his attention back to the present and couldn't help the spark of annoyance that floured through him. Just who the hell did she think she was?! First coming and daring to drown _his_ drink, then doing a little flirt with him like if he was bloody _asking_ her and at the next second leaving, and last but not least insinuating that he was a dope wanker who couldn't properly pay for his drink?! Bloody infuriating temptress of a woman! But oh the challenge was so set, and didn't he enjoy one of those. Tonight he was going to that tavern again, and he would show her why Killian Jones had a reputation that preceded him.

Emma sat cross-leg on her small but comfortable bed on her little cottage cautiously examining the new document the guards had passed last night to Graham when he had gone to turn in Carlyle. Apparently she had a new catch for today. ¡Yay! she thought sarcastically, at least now she had something to do for the night. Of course it wasn't as if she would like to do other stuff as in relaxing home, or going for a walk around the forest, or simply have a little fucking time for herself that she hadn't enjoyed since God knows when. But nope!  
Tonight she was going to catch another one of those low-life bastards and send his ass right to jail and as always she would enjoy it, and hell today she was most definitely doing it quickly so she could later enjoy a well deserve drink _alone_, without having to worry that it belongs to someone else, and then return to her 'me-time'.

Yep, sounded like a great plan to her!

She looked around at her small room and notice how non-extravagant it was. A small bed with a little wood nightstand, a wardrobe, and a small wooden desk with it's chair that was located next to the window (the biggest thing on the room) in which she could see the grandness of the forest and the magnificence of the ocean, and how the sky shown above them. It was in fact a small place that could easily be describe in one word: simple, but also in Emma's opinion you couldn't find a more peaceful place, plus if you had a friend who just happened to be raised by wolves it didn't got better than that!

Sometimes she thought that it was time for a change. A change of place, a change of environment, a change of people… but there was just this small thing that stopped her train of thought: _trust_. To put it simple she'd had it rough in life. Being abandoned and left without any 'why's' of 'how's', called all kind of names by every kind of people and had always been told how she was never enough, that she didn't had friends because she scare people away, how she was just Emma and no one like nor wanted Emma because "just Emma" didn't worked. Like every other person who had her self-esteem on the ground she had been hopeless and was quite literally on her knees begging for just a chance to prove them all wrong, how _just_ Emma could accomplish great things in life and of course fate just had a twisted way of interpreting her wishes. Sending the devil in disguise to break what last remained of her. She had been just a little naive girl of course, who rely a little too much on people's opinion and who clank to everyone like her life depended on it.

After the whole Neal ordeal she'd thought about moving on, hell even getting to know people and at least trying to find a friend. But she just couldn't. She'd build her walls so high that she couldn't stop, not even if she tried; she'd been branded with the worse kind of mark and she had ended up being cold, mistrusting, and the worst: she'd ended up being afraid. Ugh just the thought of it made her cringe internally, sometimes she was just too stubborn for her own good, but that same stubbornness was the one that had gotten her to the place she was today, which wasn't that much but at least she had a place she could call hers and didn't depended on anyone like a lost puppy.

She loved to make people believe she was this all too confident, though girl who was more than fine by herself, but in all truth she was just so afraid of everything; but mainly she was so afraid of herself. On one side there was the strong brave Emma who would slap you before you could even get on a conversation with her, but on the other side there was still hopeful childish Emma who kept hanging to the promise that something better was about to come, that the promised happy ending would be happening and that crave to know people who could just listen to her, give her love and above all never abandon her. It was a battle of wills, but in the end the result would be the same: strong brave Emma would always win because she was the safer option, and if you stayed on safe known ground you would _never _get hurt.

Graham had try talking to her plenty of times about how she could meet someone amazing and start a relationship, how she could have a family, a **home**. But that was just the problem, there was no use in trying to explain to someone who had been raised by a family (even if it had been by wild creatures) how being alone felt, for there not to be someone you could call family that would love you and hold you, and for home to be the place where you lie your head. There was no use in trying to explain to him how anyone you met could be friend or foe, and how you could never be a hundred percent sure. That was the problem with Graham; he believed in everyone, he believed that every single person had good in them, he was just to trustful; and trustful didn't work for or with Emma.

She snapped back to the document she had on her hands, today was an interesting one. Matthew Morkersay, age: 36, tall and high ranking. His crime was a principle one that had unloaded a chain of awful events. He'd met Princess Mary from Alicante and had made her fall in love with him to later get marry in secret and steal not only her heritage but also a great part of the royal's jewels. After that he had gone down the road, running away and had become a sex-addict; so from that point on he had been spending the royal's fortune on high class looking women, in other words playing lover with the high class wenches, and constantly changing alias. Of course Emma had been smart enough to not be obvious and when she found out by the guards that he was apparently spending the night here (and that they wouldn't go after him tonight to let her do her thing), she'd send a note to the guy via a little bribe-able kid, giving him a very detailed description of how she'd heard of the incomparable passion he could bring to a woman and how she just happened to be starting on her "job", so maybe they could meet at the tavern to get to the real deal. He had immediately agreed of course and she couldn't help the too smug smirk that appeared on her face because Emma Swan knew damn well how to play dirty when needed to, at the point of having any kind of man reduce to nothing.

She noticed how the afternoon was starting to fall, and even though she and sex-head had agreed to meet at late night she started to get ready because not only did she had to look the part and expensive for that matter, but Graham had told her to arrive early so they could determine how was it all going to happen exactly and to know what signs mean what, so with one last lazy stretch she got out of bed and went to get ready.

She walks into the tavern with what can only be described as pure gallant elegance. She's wearing a long turquoise ocean-blue dress with a corset style part that has golden laces which makes it the mother of all high attendance dresses, plus it cost her a fortune since it had been a dress she'd needed to buy for one catch in which she needed to attend one of those grand balls. Man, she couldn't help but feel like she couldn't breathe but again desperate times called for desperate measures! Her hair cascades down her back in long-loose blond curls and she has to admit that for once getting ready might have just been a little delightful, because damn she feels like the actual part she's just about to play!

She surveys the tavern, noticing that it isn't as full as yesterday when her eyes finally land on Graham, and without hesitation she makes her way towards him. She passes by the line of wenches aligned by the bar and sees how they all glare at her and start to whisper something along the lines of "…and they call _us_ whores". Bitch! Emma thinks and rolls her eyes. Finally she arrives to where Graham is sitting, the same table in which she catch Carlyle, and realizes with great satisfaction the he hasn't notice her. Time to have a little fun...3, 2, 1, and...

"Don't even think about it Blondie" yeap screw him and being raise by wild creatures with extremely high sensitive hearing capacity. She shrugs and finally sits in front of him "If you ask me, I say it was worth the shot", he looks at her grinning "Never give up trying do you?" "Nope" she says grinning back. "Stubborn woman" "Annoying ass" she quickly replies and they but can't help but laugh. See this is what she likes about Graham, the freedom in which she can express herself and know that he will always try to keep up or even have a better comeback than her.

"So what's this so call big thing you wanted to talk about? And it better be worth it cause I didn't just spend two hours of my 'could've been' free time getting ready in order to come here for you to just tell me how amazingly good your night chat with smoochy legs Claire was" "How did you...?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes and give him her best 'are you serious' look "Pleasee...I don't think someone could've miss the total I-love-you-can-you-marry-me look you gave her, plus gotta keep my man safe huh?" He started laughing a little "Yeah our little deal right?" "But of course...you, me, 80's and single. Nothing screams love as literally as partners in crime forever right?!" She said in her best mock dreamy voice and he grinned again "You really are something, aren't you Emma?" And he looked at her in a way that scream care and kindness, and it immediately set the alarms going cause even if this was Graham we were talking about she still had her walls up every time, and right now it had gotten a little too expressive for her liking, so she did what she does best and went for the sarcastic humorist retort "Well originality does come on special packages, and you should certainly appreciate this one bud, not everyone gets the gift of being grace with my presence"

"Ha! You're one to talk Swan. Anyway I just wanted to let you know I'll be right back there" he pointed at a chair that was located three tables away from hers "and should the situation start getting a little out of control you don't doubt on..." "Calling you, asking for your help, I'm not alone and that's the reason why you come...yeah, yeah I think I got it the first time wolf man" she said swatting her hand in a tired form, he sighed. "Alright since I know arguing with you is an already loss fight I guess that will be it". She looked at him with wide eyes "What?! You're kidding right? You made me get all ready to come here like two hours early only to tell me eighteen words and later go around free-drinking or doing whatever the hell it is you do, while I sit here like an idiot, not to mention wearing this dress which is like a death trap! And wait?! Yeah…not gonna happen" he looked at her with a pointed look "You expect me to believe _you_ of all people just spent two hours getting ready? Yeah right...come on Swan you look beautiful, you are strong and I'm sure your inner self has by far more interesting topics of conversation than the annoying ass in here right?"

She gave him a pointed look "Like?" she dares him to answer her. "Well for starters how about your reaction after taking none other than Captain Hook's drink..I can assure you there were quite a few whispers" he said in a distracted voice and that's when she noticed he was staring at the tavern door where sure enough, smoochy-legs Claire had just come in – aka - Graham's infatuation since like forever and oh no motherfucker you won't! "Don't. You. Dare. I swear Graham if you go I'm going to kick your ass so hard is gonna end up in fuckerland!" She hissed with what could only be described as a murder threat tone and he actually shrugs! Fuck no! "Yeah sure whatever you say..." "Graham..." She started again but was quickly cut off "Oh look Captain Hook just entered the tavern and is walking straight at us, talking about interesting people right? I'm sure he can keep you company while you wait...see you later" he said and made a run for it.

And hell no! Please could the earth just open a giant sink hole and swallow her? She slowly turned her head praying that maybe it was just a mistake and yeah, she didn't really knew what she'd done but karma's bitch! She was met with a pair of strikingly blue eyes and a fucking amuse pretty face! He was wearing leather, again, but still managed to look too good on it. His shirt had a v cut so a little bit of chest-hair was available to look at but only as a tease, and had she mentioned how much she liked chest-hair? She returned her gaze to his face to notice that it still seemed too pretty, and she didn't like it being too pretty! I mean come on where his eyes always this blue? Well they definitely seemed bluer than last night.. if that was even possible! Mmm I wonder how would they look under the moon..-

She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed she had been obviously staring and how he had a total smug smirk plastered on his face. Damn it Swan! Control. "See something you like love?" He asked in a playful tone and wiggles his eyebrows, and she'd be damned! He had an accent?! Oh for fuck's sake! Are you fricking kidding me? She opted to go by the silent treatment and her only answer towards his statement was a slight raise of her eyebrow and an unamused stare. "Here for another catch I suppose" he said in another vain attempt to make conversation and at the mention of her job she looked around and saw luckily or better said unluckily how her 'night-man' hadn't arrived yet. "You know, most people would take your silence as off-putting but..." And at this she turned her head to watch him "I love a challenge" he said in his best award-winning smile, "Oh please…" She scoffed and wanted to mentally slap herself because what the hell Emma? The silent treatment! Was it so hard? "Ahh, so she speaks" he said seeming too please with himself at the fact that he'd gotten a response out of her.

"Yeah she speaks...and the she wants to tell you to mind your own business cause I'm in the middle of work right now" she stared at him and hoped that her look told him she wasn't going to budge. "Is that an invitation for later love?" He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively "Not your love" "Didn't deny the invitation darling" and he winked at her, really? "Never heard one actually" she said in a too-bored tone. "Tell you what lovely, how about you and me have a nice talk before your catch gets here tonight uh?" He said grinning; "Tell you what buddy, how about you go and do what people come to do at taverns; you have a drink, flirt with the wenches and leave me alone" she rolled her eyes. "Could've happened darling, but how am I sure you're not gonna come around and steal my drink this time?" At this she gave him her best 'are you serious' look and his reply was immediate, he leaned in invading her personal space by the way, and stared right at her lips making her heart start quickening it's pace "Or perhaps I think of other things you would like to steal" he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and fuck! Could it seriously be anymore suggestively?

She felt a sudden warmth start to rise to her face. Poker face Swan, keep it cool. "Are you kidding me?" She replied and rolled her eyes, "Oh I assure you I'm being very serious here love" he retreated a little bit, giving her personal space back thank God! "Not gonna happen" she replied and he grinned, his eyes sparkling like if that had been the answer he'd been expecting and he seemed pleased by it; "Feisty lass are you love?" "Still not your love, and you have no idea" she said gritting her teeth, starting to get irritated because he wasn't leaving and the ass hat she was suppose to catch wasn't arriving faster!

"Why if you don't like the love name you might wanna start with the proper introduction don't you think? Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colorful moniker: Hook..." He made a mock bout and offered her his hand "Yeah...I'm not giving you my name" she ignored his hand and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, clearly not expecting that "Why not?" "Well for starters I don't know you and second I don't trust you" she said stating the obvious. "Ah...the pirate thing" he said matter-of-factly, "Yeah, the pirate thing plus the fact that you're Captain Hook and all doesn't really help the matter" she stated "So you've heard of me" "Only a couple a rumors here and there" "Like?" He enquired, grinning because his reputation did precede him. "Oh you know just generally what you do and your relationship with...the Dark One" she muttered and his gaze immediately darkened, he felt his blood start to boil with rage and for a second he couldn't answer her because that had totally catch him off-guard. It shouldn't really surprise him: she being a bounty hunter and all, but still from all the possible responds he could've imagined that was the last that crossed his mind. For her part Emma had gone completely still, noticing how the teasing and playfulness vanished from his face and in their place a total darkness appeared; giving him the look that many had described as his official Captain Hook face, the one that had no heart and soul, the one that showed just how much danger he really was and she immediately regretted her decision of even bringing up the subject.

"He's a bloody coward who relays on magic for everything because otherwise he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing!" He hissed and Emma decided to play it quiet while he came down from whatever dark place he was in right now. "Next time you hear something love you might wanna make sure it's true, wouldn't want the rumors to confuse the story right?" There was a warning tone to his words so she decided that maybe adding a little humor might not be too bad at the time "Well maybe next time I'll just go around and clarify it with you, after all you've made it perfectly clear you're open 24/7 for _any kind_ of services" she tried feigning annoyance and this seemed to snap him out of freaky-dark mode because next thing she knows he's throwing her his trademark smirk "I knew you'd think about it eventually" and damn didn't he sounded please. "Don't flatter yourself Hook; I was only making a statement! Now this chat has been all too nice but seriously would you leave or am I going to have to look for another table?" "Why you offend me darling, is my company not of your liking?" He put a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt."Nobody's company is exactly my liking if you haven't noticed." God why, why wouldn't he just leave? "Why are you evasive?" "Why are you so persistent?"

He examined her closely for a moment, an excruciating gaze on his face when he decided to talk "Perhaps you should consider not answering my questions with other questions. So far I thought you were pretty straight forward, someone who wouldn't back up from anything...but apparently I've been wrong. You're just another pretty face who can't keep up. Not a challenge at all if you ask me" and she knew it. She just knew he was doing it to bait her, get a reaction out of her and no! It was most definitely not working! She just wasn't going to..."Well perhaps you should consider stop asking so many questions and leave me the hell alone. I didn't ask for your company and I sure as hell don't want to be your so call 'challenge'. So why don't you take _your_ pretty face out of sight and find someone else's time to waste cause mine is too valuable!" Yeap, she couldn't help it. Most definitely too stubborn for her own good. He stared at her with an unwavering gaze, too intense, too deep and she didn't like this silence; not at all. At least with the bantering she could say whatever comeback she thought best but the iron gaze? Gave her too much to think of, made her feel exposed and vulnerable. He was looking at her like if he could read her entire soul and she didn't like this. She'd rather have obnoxious insufferable Hook than soul-searching analyzing one.

"So now you're gonna keep quiet, really? Please Hook just tell me what's gonna take for you to leave me alone for a while, and God help me if you say something related to sexual content because I swear I..." "What does it take for a man to win you over?" She blinked rapidly a couple of times, wha-what? That had most definitely caught her off- guard. "I'm sorry…but what?" "You said what would it take for me to leave and that's it: answer the question. What does it take for a man to be able to win you over?" He said looking curiously at her. She frowned thinking of what answer to give him "Why should I answer you?" "Try something new darling: its call trust. Plus weren't you the one who wanted me out of here?" He raised an eyebrow clearly amused and she sighed. Well if it was going to make him go away, she supposed the question wasn't that personal and it wasn't like it mattered anyway; she was forever close to _that _kind of business. "What it would take for a man to win me over would be... a man" she said as if she was stating the obvious, he cocked his head to the side "Not sure I'm keeping up love" she sighed, again. How to explain to someone what had taken years to explain to herself?

"What it will take is a man. Easy, simple. The truth is every male specimen thinks they are all men but in fact they are boys. All of them in this tavern, you included are all childish boys who think they're so brave and masculine and can swoon any girl. You think that is what makes you all macho and respectable, and all of you feel delighted when someone just falls at your feet because it obviously gives you an ego boost. But here's the thing: none of that is real." She made a pause for effect, cause yeah she was in 'inspiring mode' " For me a man is a person full of courage, one that can decide what his goals are and goes after them without caring what he loses in the process, someone who sets his head on something an pours his heart and soul into it. Is someone willing to fight, someone who defends and stands in what he believes in. Someone who would never go back on his word and least of all go against himself. Someone who carries himself around with dignity and respect, but also knows where he stands and doesn't walk on cloud nine all the time. Someone who loves and cares and isn't embarrassed on showing it; and most importantly it is someone who would never, under any circumstances go behind his love one's back" she finished staring directly into his eyes. Hers were full of a fire that said just how much she'd been hit by life and how her opinion about everything was on high-standard resolve. Something that couldn't be change because it was already established. He looked at her, really _looked_ at her and wonder what kind of things had transpired in her life in order to make her this close-off and on-guard. He thought how he'd come tonight to decipher the mystery his Feisty cracker was and how he'd been headset on having her swooning around him when night was over. But surprise, surprise! It seemed it had all backfire at him since now he wanted to know this woman, this blond temptress, more than ever. He wanted to know here weakness, her strength. What make her thick and what would it take to make her crack; it as all too much.

"Quite a heartbreaker are you love?" He said out loud and he saw her cringed a little "You did ask for the answer" she reminded him "Aye, that much I gathered...Love has been all too rare in your life hasn't it? Or have you ever been _in love_?" Something like recognition passed through her features, a little bit of pain and fear, but it was gone as lightning and she had already composed herself. "No. I've never been in love" she said it with such conviction. Like if it was a mantra that she constantly repeated to herself, which in fact it was.

The tavern door slammed open and she saw how none other than Matthew came in, luckily saving her from more of Hook's inquisition and he noticed it too, already standing up and gallantly retreating to the table right beside her. Just like last night, she thought with a smirk. She looked one more time on his direction, for him to wink at her while she mouthed the words **'Showtime'**. She noticed how his crew immediately sat with him on the table once they noticed he'd finished talking to her, they appeared to have materialized out of nowhere or maybe they'd been on the tavern all along; and they were not so secretly gazing at her to see what her tonight act would be. As she'd said it was indeed Showtime; so she took a deep breath, close her eyes, and when she opened them she had the most charming smile and welcoming eyes plastered on her face. She saw that Matthew immediately noticed her, of course it wasn't as if there was someone else dress as her she scoffed internally, and started making his way towards her.

"You look beautiful, milady" he said taking her hand and kissing it and she giggle in a stupid way while mentally cringing her face in disgust. "Not so bad yourself... Mr.?" He motioned for them to take a sit and it was easy to see how he had to adjust something on his lower right leg that was making him uncomfortable; a knife she noted. Hmm the guy clearly came prepared. "Doyle. Malcolm Doyle" he said with an award winning smile while she pretended not to notice the knife and instead toy a little with her hair, giving a nervous air while smiling innocently. "I'm Kiara" "Kiara...like the sun. You're most definitely a sight to behold" he said intending on sounding sincere and complimenting. **Lie**, Emma's head screamed. He was looking her up and down like a piece of meat and clearly had only one intention in mind. She pretended to laugh nervously "Thank you. I'm just so sorry, I'm really nervous about this whole thing. I haven't done this before and..." She sighed pretending to be insecure "Oh no darling. Don't you worry, I can assure you everything will go really smooth" he said grinning and she flinched because Hook's 'darling' sounded ten times more alluring than his. "And how would you know that Mr. Doyle?" She said in her most flirtatious tone while giving him her best mischievous smile. "Oh! Because since the moment I first came here and saw you I can assure there has only been one thought on my mind: how much I want you." He said it clear, straight forward. The guy knew what he was after and he went directly for the catch, unluckily for him this was a game Emma knew far too well and she just happened to be one hell of a player. "Mmm is that so? Well how about you just show me how much you've been wanting me" husky voice on. He smirked, oh boy this was just too easy, now all she needed to do was to take off that knife. She chuckled and he stood up and advanced towards her, until when he was standing right in front he leaned in a leave a trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck.

Emma had to constantly remind herself why throwing up wasn't an available option here, but her reasons for not throwing up seemed to be declining the more he kissed her neck. "I'm gonna make you have the time of your life. You sweet beautiful Kiara" Matthew whispered against her skin and she gasped to give him exactly the reaction he wanted. He had to be distracted in order for her to take that damn knife! "But Malcolm we're in the middle of a public place" she pretended to be outrage"Most of the men in here are past the point of no return, besides I can't wait. It would be nearly impossible" he whispered and Emma's control snapped. This disgusting sex-coholic bastard had the nerve to talk to her like if she was just his plaything, so he could just get pleasure out of her? She was about to teach this asshole what it meant to try and play with Emma Swan's fire because you definitely got burned. She wasn't called 'feisty' for nothing! "Well...never done it on a table before" she purred on his ear and his kisses on her neck started getting more desperate. She turned her head making him think she was giving him better access when in fact she was looking for a way to take the knife off. At this she caught Graham's dumbfounded expression as he watched her and then as she turned more she caught Hook's penetrating stare and raise eyebrow, his look clearly asking why the hell was she letting this pig do this. She raised her right hand to keep the guy's head pinned to her neck and pretending to sigh on his ear while actually rolling her eyes and giving Hook her best 'bitch please' look. She then proceeded to raise her left hand and signaled for Hook to watch as she slowly brought it down the man's leg; Matthew clearly interpreting it as a desire caress, but she drew her hand lower and with all carefulness and tenderness she extracted the knife from it's holster on Matthew's lower leg without him noticing and then threw it to Hook, who caught it easily and stared at her with an expression full of wonder. She then knew it was finally time to stop foreplay, so she took off her hand from Matthew's head and looked at Hook one more time, mouthing a word that clearly made him smirk.

**"Boy."**

"You wanna know what's the thing that'll bring me more satisfaction tonight?" She whispered huskily. "Hmm?" He said against her neck; retreating a little to look at her face, pure lust written all over his and she couldn't help the full smug smirk that formed on her lips "The fact that I'll personally see how your ass is driven to jail Mr. Morkersay, and trust me I'll be enjoying every second of it you disgusting pig" she said in her best 'shit-you' voice. She was pleased to see the whole shocked expression and how he came down from Pennisland to realize he was in for some major shit. "You..." Was the only thing he said while he reached down, on his mind being completely undetectable, towards the knife holster. "Oh, I dare you to" said Emma looking at him with calculating eyes, neither move for what seemed like hours until he made the final decision and reached for his knife at high speed. Unfortunately for him, Emma had already preview it and before he could register that his knife was in fact _missing; _she kneed him as hard as she could in the groin, and while he double over in pain she grabbed one of his arms and twisted it making him cry out even louder, while turning him around so she was behind him and with her knees she hit his legs from behind one more time making him land straight square on the floor. She saw Graham was already taking out the cuffs and she couldn't help the bright too proud smile on her face.

"Smell that Graham? The sweet scent of a man's ego being clash down" she grinned when he looked up at her and shook his head "I still don't know how you do it. I mean the fucking royal guard couldn't catch him" he said in utter disbelief. "Tell me something honey. If you're a hormonal guy and there is a whole guard waiting for you on one side and a young naive girl on the other; which one would you go for?" She asked in her best bitchy tone, she was greeted with silence on Graham's part "That's what I thought" she grinned. "Whatever...I'll see you around" he said taking Mr. Hormonal pants with him.

"Well can't say I'm not impressed" and _that_ was Hook. She turned to him and shrugged in her best 'can't help it' way, noticing that her mood had brightened a lot. Hook grinned and that was when she noticed something on Hook's wrist that seemed like a..."Who's Milah from the tattoo?" She couldn't help herself and saw how he stiffened under her question. His gaze turned guarded and Emma knew that mechanism all too well, it was after all her own. He would have to give her credit, she was most certainly more observant than she let on. "Someone from long ago" he answered with a tone of voice that said clearly that it wasn't an open topic for conversation. She examined him closely and understanding dawn on her immediately "Rumpelstiltskin...the Dark One. He took more than your hand, didn't he?" She said in a low voice more to herself. "For someone who's never been in love you're quite perceptive aren't you?" He asked intrigue as to how she deduced it, she'd told him about hearing rumors of him of course but there was something else there. Like a silent understanding, an agreement, something mutual. "Maybe I was..._once_" she said in the lowest of voices and his eyes snapped up to hers, searching for something. She couldn't help but gulp under such intensity. Why had she said that anyway? What was this heart-to-heart bonding time with Captain Hook? Yeah right. She decided to stand her ground, not letting him see that his gaze was in fact affecting her and how that little admission terrified her. He looked straight through her of course, she was acting all high and strong with him, like this sudden admission didn't change anything, like if it didn't matter. The problem was: it did and maybe, _just_ maybe, if she had open herself and told him that; this wasn't such a lost cause after all. After what seemed like an endless silence line of starring contest he finally broke it off.

"Do I have the chance of proving to be a man myself and getting out of your boys list?" He asked in an almost casual tone, but his eyes where anything but casual and she fucking gulped, _again_. "Why would you ask that?" She wondered in a trembling voice and she curse, hoping that he hadn't noticed while she looked away finding sudden interest in the wood table; anything to not look at those eyes. She didn't like this nervousness he was putting her through and why was she still here talking to him anyway? She could've been long gone. "I've always thought that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets" her eyes found his at the moment and she felt as if she was looking straight at the Captain's soul. Massive and unwavering as the ocean but at the same time so conflicted and stormy. An inner battle between who he had once been and who he thought he was. "I guess it's a good thing we're sailing on the same ship of thought" she whispered softly and gave a small, almost unnoticeable, smile and that was all he needed to hear. "Aye" he smiled back.

She stood up then, it was already late and she wanted to have the chance to rest a little because somehow she just _knew_ this conversation was going to be plaguing her later so she better get going. "I should better go...guess I'll see you around" she said dismissively breaking whatever emotional spell they'd had on them. She turned around and walked straight to the door like yesterday, thinking exactly in what she had just done, how much had she revealed, how any of that could be use against her, but strangely enough she didn't felt as though it'd been a mistake. It was just a talk between two people, a nice one in fact and knowing that later she'll be questioning what the hell took over her and why did she do what she was about to do, she had only one thought: _to hell with it_.

She turned around and like yesterday her eyes landed straight on him. He seemed to be in some kind of daze, his brow furrowed clearly over thinking something. "Hey Captain?" She called, pulling him out of his reverie. He looked up at her questioningly and she just smirked "It's Swan. You can call me Swan" and again without any more preamble she left. Missing for the second time what could only be describe as a some sort of sign: the Captain putting his hand over his mouth to try to cover from everyone else the honest smile that was slowly but surely making its way there.

**So…can I just say how fuck**g long ****_that _****was?! Yeap 8490 words to be exact! I'm sorry for making you all read so much :P *points guilty figure towards the muse* That was all her buds! Anyway I decided to continue the story (obviously) because come on! We can all use a little dose of Captain Swan every once in a while right?! *evil wink* Penny for your thoughts? Would like the hear what you thought of the interaction and "man vs. boys" Emma talk ;)**

**For the updating schedule let me just tell you: I have NONE! Tomorrow I start classes again (cries like when Titanic was sinking) and probably will not update as often as I wish. If I take too long please don't push me or think I've forgotten about the story because that is so ****_not_**** going to happen! **

**Also I would like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes, seeing as how English isn't my first language (sucker)…so if any of you lovelies would like to work with me as a conspiring Beta in this unorganized-updating story please don't doubt to PM me! Would like to thank you all out beautiful people who have favorite/follow/review because the little mail alert is just one of the best things that just makes my day! :D**

**The plot bunnies helping this chapter come to life came from Glee's "Shake it Out", "Icarus" by Bastille and "Beneath You're Beautiful" by Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande, **


End file.
